1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a modular jack connector and a filter module applied in high speed signal transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,027 issued to Chow et al. on Jul. 6, 2010 discloses an electrical connector assembly comprising a mother board having a plurality of circuit traces, a filter module and a modular jack connector mounted on the mother board. The modular jack connector includes a housing defining a cavity and mounted on the mother board, a paddle board vertically attached to the housing, a plurality of contact terminals assembled to the paddle board and received in the cavity, a converting module assembled to the paddle board and connected to the mother board. The contact terminals are connected to the mother board via the paddle board and the converting module. The electrical connector assembly is electrically connected to the filter module via the circuit traces of the mother board.
The electrical connector assembly includes the housing, the contact terminals, the paddle board, the converting module, and the filter modules to have a completed configuration.
Hence, a differently configured electrical connector assembly is highly desired.